Whiskey
by carietta
Summary: Pijani chłopcy i ich pocałunki.  .


Bująjąc się z tą parą nie da się uniknąć ficków, gdzie trzecie zadanie Turnieju zostaje kompletnie wymazane z kanonu. To jest jeden z wielu przykładów. ^.^

Tytuł oryginału: Whiskey  
Autor oryginału: fictionalaspect  
Para: Harry/Cedric  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: Heidi ;-*

Link do oryginału na moim profilu.

O O O

— Może wystarczy dotknąć…

— Nie rób tego! — wykrzyknął Harry z paniką w głosie.

— A co się niby stanie? Nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie sprawdzimy. — Cedric wzruszył ramionami i dotknął palcem zamka w drzwiach.

O O O

— Jeśli nie znalazłeś go do tej pory, to prawdopodobnie przepadł na zawsze. Mówię poważnie. Wiesz, że bliźniakom i ich wynalazkom nie wolno ufać. — Harry zamilkł na chwilę. — _Zwłaszcza_ ich wynalazkom.

— Harry, to nie to samo co zgubienie pióra! Brakuje mi _części ciała_. Nie powinno być przynajmniej jakiejś krwi? — zapytał Cedric, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się jego mały palec.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Mówimy o bliźniakach — powiedział tonem, który wyjaśniał wszystko. Znikające część ciała nie były niczym nowym. Cedric i tak miał szczęście, że to nie był jego penis. Harry chyba do końca życia nie zapomni widoku _pustego_ krocza Rona, który w tamtym momencie był bliski histerii. — Masz szczęście, że to nic ważniejszego.

— Jak co, na przykład? — Cedric machnął swoją wybrakowaną ręką przed twarzą bruneta. — Spójrz na to!

Harry oparł się o ścianę, próbując ukryć uśmiech.

— Mówiłem, żebyś tego nie dotykał. Nie posłuchałeś mnie i masz za swoje.

— Nie rozumiem! Jak możesz być taki spokojny?

— Uch, walka ze złym psycholem zwiększa poziom „odchylenia od normy", uwierz.

— Racja. — Diggory rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. — Czy jest tutaj coś do jedzenia?

— Jesteśmy w winiarni, co oznacza, teraz słuchaj uważnie: mamy tu tylko wino.

— Widzę, że w takich sytuacjach wyostrza ci się język, stary.

— Wina złego psychola, mówiłem już. Zostanie mi tak pewnie do końca życia.

Nad głową słyszał szuranie i odgłosy kroków. Strzępy głośnych konwersacji z ledwością przebijały się do piwnicy Nory. Minie pewnie kilka godzin, zanim ktoś zorientuje się, że nie wrócili z obiecaną butelką wina.

A gdy w końcu się stąd wydostanie, zaczaruje jaja bliźniaków na fioletowo. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, obracając w ręku różdżkę.

— Z czego się cieszysz?

— Och, po prostu marzę o zadaniu fizycznego bólu Fredowi i George'owi.

Cedric spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

— Wiesz, od czasu pokonania Voldemorta zrobiłeś się jakiś dziwny.

— Ryzyko zawodowe. Stres przy długoterminowej pracy. Kompleks bohatera. Szalejące hormony. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Wybierz swój typ.

— Myślałem, że Wybraniec zalicza wszystko, co chce — wyszczerzył się Cedric.

— Byłbyś zdziwiony.

Głośne tupanie i walenie w drzwi przerwało ich rozmowę. Przez ciężkie, drewniane drzwi mogli usłyszeć głośny krzyk Hermiony.

— SŁYSZYSZ MNIE, HARRY? — Jeszcze więcej krzyków i tupania i coś, co brzmiało jak przekleństwo Rona.

— Nie musisz się drzeć, Hermiono. Drzwi nie są takie grube, słyszę cię doskonale.

— Och… w porządku. Harry, to może nam zająć chwilę.

— Jak długą?

— Er, kilka godzin? Może. Nie wiem, co oni znów zmajstrowali, ale wygląda to na jakieś ulepszone zaklęcie Trwałego Przylepca. Żeby je zdjąć, trzeba wykonać określoną czynność, ale do cholery nie mogę dojść, jaką.

— Stary, myślę, że ona mówi, że spokojnie możecie się czegoś napić. Naszemu geniuszowi zajmie trochę czasu to… — Nagle rozległ się głośny odgłos uderzenia dłoni o skórę, a głos Ron wzrósł o kilka oktaw. — Merlinie, Hermiono!

Cedric dźgnął go łokciem, szczerząc się radośnie pomimo oczywistego braku palca.

— Chcesz się urżnąć?

O O O

W wieku zaledwie dziewiętnastu lat, Harry Potter ocalił świat.

To w zasadzie niebywałe. Nie znał nikogo innego, kto, będąc tak młodym, miałby losy całego świata na swoich barkach. I żeby być szczerym, brzmiało też trochę niedorzecznie, ale to był jego obowiązek. Wykonał go spokojnie — kiwał głową i uśmiechał się do tych dobrych, rzucał Niewybaczalnymi w tych złych. Nigdy nie przeszło mu przez głowę, że uda mu się to wszystko przeżyć. Ale jednak, dzięki jakiemuś dziwnemu przeznaczeniu — albo po prostu jego szczęściu — przetrwał Ostateczną Bitwę, co z tego, że lekko poturbowany. I żył sobie dalej. A teraz, kilka miesięcy później, siedział zamknięty w winiarni i upijał się z Cedriciem Diggorym.

Czasami świat był dziwnym miejscem.

A on był napalony jak cholera.

— Daaaj mi jessscze trochę — wymamrotał Cedric, opierając się o jego ramię. Lekko zaciągał wyrazy — nie brzmiał jak zupełnie pijany, ale był w stanie, w którym samogłoski i spółgłoski były bardzo trudne do wymówienia, a zdania z nich złożone traciły trochę na swojej przejrzystości. I wciąż brakowało mu małego palca, ale wyglądało na to, że jakoś się z tym faktem pogodził.

Poza tym, Harry był pewien, że prędzej czy później zguba sama się znajdzie.

Dobrze było czuć włosy Cedrica na swoim ramieniu. Właściwie, dobrze było czuć całe jego ciało… Fakt, który Harry uparcie starał się zignorować. Może po pokonaniu Voldemorta wyszedł trochę ze swojej skorupy, ale nie było to wymówką do całowania chłopców, kiedy był pijany.

Jak na razie.

— Daj nam jssscze trochę whiskey, he? — Harry oderwał butelkę od ust Cedrica, który trzymał ją przez cały ten czas tak, jakby była butelką do karmienia dzieci. Trochę alkoholu wypłynęło z kącika jego ust i były Puchon wytarł go szybko wierzchem swojej uszkodzonej dłoni.

Harry bardzo starał się nie uznać tego za podniecające. Albo nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy whiskey smakowałaby lepiej, gdyby pił ja z ust Cedrica. Lub czy Diggory pozwoliłby mu wylizać tę małą kroplę, która uparcie tkwiła przy jego wargach i…

Potrząsnął głową i wziął porządny łyk, czując, jak mięśnie jego gardła drgają, gdy palący alkohol spłynął do żołądka.

— Harry? — usłyszał głos Hermiony zza drzwi i mgliście zastanowił się, jak długo tam stała. Przestał o niej myśleć jakiś czas temu.

— Szego kcesz? — wymamrotał Diggory. — Idz szobie. Pijemy. — Beknął nieelegancko.

— Jesteśmy i wszystko z nami dobrze — dodał Harry. No, z Cedriciem może nie do końca, ale z tym poradzą sobie później. Potter nigdy nie miał kaca, którego nie dałoby się wyleczyć drzemką, szklanką wody i porządną masturbacją. Prawdopodobnie wrzucą go do jednej z nieużywanych sypialni w Norze i pozwolą wytrzeźwieć samemu.

Oparł się o zimną ścianę, starając się nie myśleć o masturbacji Cedrica.

— Wydaje mi się, że to rozgryzłam, Harry — głos Hermiony nie brzmiał szczęśliwie i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał nic stracić, żeby stąd wyjść. Jeden palec na ich dwóch to było i tak za dużo jak na dzień, dziękuję bardzo. Nie miał ochoty pozbywać się ramienia albo nogi. Albo penisa.

— To… to chyba krzyżówka dwóch zaklęć.

— Jakich? — zapytał. Cedric pociągnął nosem i przysunął się bliżej jego ramienia, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czy on się… _tulił_? Diggory się tulił. To na pewno był karalne, prawda?

— Czar Jemioły i Przylepca.

— Jemioły… och nie. — Nie. Na pewno nie. Nie będzie całował się z Cedriciem.

Były Puchon wtulił się w jego szyję.

— Tak. Myślę, że chodzi tylko o pocałunek. Nic… nic gorszego.

Harry westchnął cicho.

— Nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem, Hermiono. Muszę pocałować chłopaka, żeby móc stąd wyjść?

— No tak — usłyszał i oczyma wyobraźni widział to wzruszenie ramion, które mówiło: _Wybacz, Harry, sam się w to wpakowałeś._

Fantastycznie. Kurewsko wspaniale.

Westchnął ponownie i potrząsnął Cedriciem, próbując go obudzić. Zerknął na butelkę i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jest w prawie trzech czwartych pusta. Nie miał pojęcia, że wypili aż tyle. Albo że zrobił to Puchon. Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się to całe tulenie, a i przy odrobinie szczęścia jutro chłopak niczego nie będzie pamiętać.

— Cedric. Obudź się. — Potrząsnął nim mocniej. Digory zamruczał i polizał jego kark.

Harry zamarł.

— Cedric? — _Czy mój głos się właśnie załamał? O święty Merlinie, tylko nie to._

— Hmm? — Cedric skubnął go delikatnie. — Harry? — Jego głos był niski i zaspany od wypitej whiskey i snu, a ten dźwięk natychmiast ożywił penisa Pottera. — Czyy wiesz jusz jak otwoszyć drzwi?

— Um. — Jedynymi słowami, które tkwiły w jego głowie były: _Właśnie polizałeś mój kark. Ty. Mój kark. Kurewsko wspaniała kombinacja._ Chciał to wszystko racjonalnie wyjaśnić, ale nie do końca mu się udało. — Uh, .

— Taak? — Cedric wyszczerzył się w pijackim uśmiechu. — Spoko, nie mam nic pszeciwko.

— Serio? — Harry musiał skończyć z tą całą niespójnością. Czuł, że od godziny nie powiedział nic przypominającego normalne zdanie.

Jednak Cedric wciąż lizał jego kark i to wszystko nie było w stanie wyrazić uczucia, które towarzyszyło jego językowi na skórze Pottera.

A kiedy zaczął znów odpływać, Cedric nachylił się, by go pocałować.

I nie trafił.

Nawiązał kontakt z twarzą Harry'ego gdzieś w lewej połowie jego ust. Cedric zamknął oczy i przesunął delikatnie językiem po ich kąciku. Brunet przesunął się, dając mu lepszy dostęp — w końcu więcej języka zawsze brzmiało lepiej niż mniej — i uchylił wargi, samemu smakując ust starszego chłopaka.

Rozkosz. To była prawdziwa rozkosz. Pocałunek Cedrica był jak alkohol w jego organizmie: dyskretny na początku, by po chwili rozejść się po wszystkich nerwach w jego ciele. Harry wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, wywołując tym samym cichy jęk i żywy entuzjazm, który Cedric wykazał, wsuwając język w usta Harry'ego i przygryzając mu dolną wargę mocniej, niż to było koniecznie. Brunet sapnął i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a Hermiona i Ron wpadli do środka. Widząc tę scenę, nagle się zatrzymali. Brwi dziewczyny powędrowały w górę, podczas gdy rudzielec wyglądał na oszołomionego.

Harry odsunął się, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze.

— Um, czy uwierzycie, gdy powiem, że to nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło?

Brwi Hermiony uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.

— Nie?

— A gdy powiem, że to pomyłka?

— Nie—e.

— Przewróciłem się i upadłem mu na kolana?

— Na pewno nie.

— Zgubił coś i pomagałem mu szukać?

— Gdzie? W jego gardle? — Brwi Hermiony chciały chyba dołączyć do linii jej włosów. Cóż, niemal im się udało.

Harry westchnął.

— Racja, a więc przypuszczam, że nie mogę nic na to poradzić. A teraz jeśli nam wybaczycie…

Cedric przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Koniec


End file.
